In Joy and Sorrow
by PrettyVchan
Summary: How did Mamoru and Usagi got back into their relationship after what happened when Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia? Who's threatening their relationship now? A lot of people see Mamoru as a cold, distant guy, to me he is a hero. Check out.
1. Chapter 1  Mamoru's feelings

Mamoru Chiba woke up in his bedroom apartment from a really scary and disturbing dream. It has been a long time since the last time he had this kind of dreams… these premonitory and terrifying dreams that can mean a whole lot. He rather let himself believes it was only a silly dream.

"Shake it off your head, Mamoru"

In the past these dreams meant trouble of the worse kind. They have meant so much trouble and pain he wouldn't bare to go through all this again. It was something about his girlfriend Usagi Tsukino, his little bunny Usako. Or would that be Serenity? Sometimes he couldn't even tell the difference between the two of them.

Mamoru's life has been consistently confusing. It seems like whenever he thinks things will get finally settled it all falls apart. The only good thing fate has ever brought to him was his sweet Usako. Still, fate seemed to enjoy playing around with their romance and try to find a way for them to split apart so it is obvious that Usagi's "Mamo-chan" finds himself terrified with the idea of going through more problems… situations that could harm him or his Usako. This thought alone brought tears to his eyes as he sat on bed now fully awake.

Either way he could help but giggle to think about his bunny. He could still recall the petite girl walking around Juuban and getting angry with him when he would playfully call her "Odango Atama". He used to love to watch her face turn red and to hear her voice getting louder and louder as she would try to explain that her name was in fact Usagi Tsukino and her buns were her signature hairstyle and he had nothing to do with that. For a while, when they first got together, he would feel embarrassed that the only way he could come up to get that girl's attention was by making fun of her hair (which he loved and obviously thought her littler buns suited her youthful and joyful personality) but he now recognizes that he was also pretty young and timid. Mamoru Chiba was a very introvert guy who hardly ever would let himself caught by a girl specially a fourteen-year-old one. He wouldn't allow himself to show his feelings and by the time he had no clue he even had feelings for that sweet girl. He has always been clueless when it comes to feelings and emotions.

That was not the impression he would give to others after all. Mamoru learned pretty fast how to come up with a confident and arrogant character. Someone who people would think of as being better than others around him and very successful. That wasn't the truth. At least, coming home all by himself every night of his life and living day by day tormented by scary dreams, lack of memories and love and close relationships wasn't his idea of success. Luckily, his fate changed when he met Usako and got his memories back. They have been together for years now. They were promised to each other by destiny. They would end up together no matter what! Still there was a fear – an uncontrollable fear – of living without his Odango. In all of these years they have been through all kinds of trouble a normal relationship could go through and all the trouble a relationship of two soldiers of love and justice could go through. Aliens, enemies, and even they're child from the future living with them. How crazy is that? So you must realize that for him to decide to go to America and leave his love and only family behind was a great deal for him. The reason he had to make such decision was nothing but their well being and security. He couldn't imagine himself not giving Usagi a life that only a Princess could have. No. He had to be the best of the best and give her all he could to prove her how much he cared about her and their future together.

Mamoru lived with nothing. He had no family, a few friends, a lot of trouble with himself and no memories. Mamoru always felt empty and meaningless. When he and Usagi got together he knew he'd not only protect her from all the evil around them but also provide her with the best so she would never have to worry. Truth is he respects Usagi a great deal. In his mind it's impressive how much love and care a simple girl has to offer. It blows his mind how much Usagi is willing to give all of herself to make others happy. She was a true heroine. He often felt impotent when fighting all the bad guys and seeing Sailor Moon doing so much of the hard work. He promised to himself he would marry Usagi when he was not only Mamoru Chiba but yes – the respected professional Dr. Mamoru Chiba – someone reliable and who would give her everything!

He didn't even make to America. Galaxia took him. Oh, how impotent he felt! How can a man, a future husband and provider is not able to save his future wife or at least go back home safe to alert her of the danger ahead? He still feels guilty and shame over losing the battle with Galaxia. And with his disappearing so many things changed in Usagi's life. She became stronger with all that suffering, he could see. And she most certainly fought as hard as she could and he would be eternally grateful for all the hard work. He knew how much she was worried about him and lonely yet she thought she had no right to demand attention or go look for him, make him pay attention to her when she thought he was ignoring her.

"Oh, Usako… I wish you had call the University the first time I failed to respond. I wish you have known better"

And maybe Seiya wouldn't have fallen in love with her and a lot of pain would've be avoided. He couldn't help but to feel bad about all that. If only he hadn't left. Would things been different? Would Usagi still feel confused between him and Seiya?

"No way!" He thought, "Our love is too strong and she would never think about some other guy with me around".

How could he blame Usagi? The clumsy, silly and clueless Tsukino Usagi had become a grown strong woman. A beautiful and attractive young woman instead of the little kid he'd met years before.

Still some dark thoughts would take over his soul. He knew Seiya have been helping her and save her life. It was once his duty to protect her. He felt weak as if he was impotent. He wasn't as strong as he needed to be to protect the love of his life but Seiya was. How could he not feel bad?

He looked out of his window and could see the sun begun rising so it was almost time to go to work.

"It is a new day Mamoru Chiba and you have to do as much as you can to guarantee some stability now that America is out of picture."

The raven-haired tall man stood up and looks at his reflection in the mirror. His dark blue eyes noticing that even after many years he still looked like a lonely scared little boy.


	2. Chapter 2  The reencounter

Mamoru couldn't be more nervous. He had planned this evening for a few days now. He didn't see Usagi since the day she fought Galaxia. They talked a little over the phone but he was so busy trying to catch up with college and she was busy trying to get by another school year that they barely have time to eat – although he knew she could always find some time to eat.

Today they decide to meet up for dinner.

The day went by slowly. Classes couldn't be more tedious and work was hell.

People seemed to be very pleased to see him again.

"I thought you were staying away for a whole year. Didn't know you were coming back so soon, Mamoru-san" most people said to him.

"Oh, well… I had to come back for personal issues." – that was all he said.

People were used not to try to get anymore from him. That was Mamoru Chiba a serious and quiet man who would not talk about his personal life to anyone. Ever.

If he wasn't handsome and kind people would probably say he wasn't pleasant to be around or that he was weird but that was not the case. Basically anyone would get along with him and every single person would be able to say that he was a very interesting and respectful guy. The girls would die for his attention and the boys would beg for his friendship.

There were only a few girls he did take on dates and not a lot of them got a second date. There was Sakura, a girl he dated for a couple of weeks and thought was very cute but found out soon enough she was pretty dumb, Raye who was very attractive and intelligent but also a little too intense and of course, Usagi.

When he first started dating Usagi most of his friends didn't understand what made him feel attraction to her in the first place. Sure she was very cute – but so were a lot of other girls he knew – but she was totally different from him. She was completely impulsive, clumsy and sometimes she could be childish. She was fairly younger than he was when they first got together and people were a bit shocked since a lot of older women flirted with him. Everyone pictured that Mamoru would eventually end up with an older smart gorgeous woman – not with a crybaby, funny and unpretentious fifteen-year-old girl.

The truth is he saw something amazing when they got to know each other. They saw someone who was incapable of lying and deceiving and someone so brave and who cared too much about who she loved. He loved her in secret since the very beginning and she had no clue. She was the first person to whom he told his whole story. He still remembers when he was talking to her in his bedroom about his parent's accident and how she told him she'd be there for him. It was the moment he knew he finally had someone.

When he was done with work he ran to his car and took off to Usagi's house. She wasn't waiting outside. She was probably still getting ready.

His hands were sweating and he was very nervous. He felt like they were going out on their first date.

He waited outside the car holding a red rose in his hand and the other one in his pocket.

Fifteen minutes later there she was. Prettier than he could even think she would be. Then he realized how much she'd grow up when he wasn't around. She looked more confident and less like a child. He was so happy to see that she still had her odangos and smiled as they eyes met. Without letting him speak Usagi threw herself in his arms.

"I missed you, Mamo-Chan."

He loved her. She didn't know formalities. She would never say

"Hi, how are you? It's been so long, huh?"

No. She'd go straight to the point. "I missed you, Mamo-Chan."

He held her tight feeling every inch of her body pressed against his and could smell her perfume.

"I missed you too, Usako" – he whispered. "You don't even know how much I missed you."

His thumbs dearly caressed her face and he pressed gently his lips against hers. He felt warmth growing inside of him and he pressed her closely against his chest.

His hands went from her face to her neck and the other arm, still holding a rose, went around her waist. He felt her soft hair against his skin and started kissing her in a more passionate and intense way. He felt her little hands pushing him away and stopped immediately.

She was blushing.

"No, Mamo-chan. I don't want papa seeing me like this. Let's go somewhere else."

"I'm sorry Usako. It's been too long. I can't resist your pretty face." He smiled and winked. She blushed harder.

He opened the door for her and then got in the car. He gave her the rose and she smiled largely when she saw it. He always gave her roses and she would always react the same way – with that large smile, giving him a kiss and telling him how much she loves him.

"So, where are we going Mamo-chan?"

"You'll know soon enough, Princess. Now please tell me – how did your week go?" – He smiled as he started driving.

"Oh well, you know, I had to go to school and work hard as crazy so it was terrible" and then she went on telling him all about her week. Told him about how mean Raye has been to her lately always talking about school and putting her down then how good Lita is getting in cooking - "I mean, even better than she was before" – and telling him the new biggest gossip – "Motoki and Mina. I know, right?"

He was trying to listen to her as much as he could but something didn't feel right. For a moment, when she was talking, he noticed something different about her eyes. It was almost like he saw some shadows in her eyes. And she did seemed normal yet she seemed worried and even sad.

"No, it must be something in my head. I must be way too traumatized" – he told himself, loudly.

"I know, it's shocking and… wait, what?"

"Oh no, nothing! I-I mean… I was just thinking. I'm sorry. Anyway… here we are."

And there they were.

Usagi didn't understand why he said something about trauma but she didn't even had time to think about that. They were in front of his apartment building.

"Oh, I thought we were going out for food" She said, sounding surprise.

"I know. Last minute change of plans. I'd like you to have dinner with me in my place so we can talk and have privacy."

They went up on the elevator and when he opened the door for her she was speechless. He had planned an amazing dinner for them. The whole apartment had all kinds of flowers spread around and there was a lady already waiting for them with the food ready to serve.

"Thank you so very much, Mrs. Wata. I'll take it from now."

"Good night Mr. Chiba. Ms. Tsukino." And the lady left.

"I asked her to make sure the food was ready as soon as we get here. I know you must be starving. But the rest I prepared myself." He smiled. "I hope you enjoy our evening, Usako. I think it's going to be special."

She couldn't contain herself anymore and kissed him tenderly.

"You're the best Mamo-Chan and there's no one in the world compared to you."

She suddenly realized that there wasn't anyone else like him in the world and…still…there was something wrong. "Yeah, there's something wrong with you, stupid Odango head"

Nevertheless… she smiled again and told him that she was amazed with all that.

Mamoru served her with only a little bit of wine since the food was recommended if tasted with that and served a little more to himself. He made sure she'd drink water while drinking the wine – he didn't want his girlfriend getting drunk specially on a week day.

After they ate – and Usagi ate twice – he served some lime pie and observed while she'd eat almost the whole thing. He couldn't help but laugh and she spilled some wine in her dress. It was only a little bit but she freaked out.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Baka Usagi"

"No, don't say that." Said Mamoru seriously.

"Look what I did? Can't I even look like a lady when I'm in a romantic dinner with my Mamo-Chan."

"Usako, you don't need to look like a lady" He held her hand "You are a lady. You are perfect the way you are."

"How am I supposed to turn into a Princess and rule the moon if I am not capable of drinking something without spilling."

"There, there…look at me" He said holding her face and lifting it up so their eyes could meet

"You'll be fine. You'll be more than fine. You'll be wonderful. You can't learn everything at once. You have to grow up in your own time and I will be happy to help you with that. Okay? Now… Don't you want to sit with me and talk a little before I can drive you home, my love?"

She smiled while some tears fell from her eyes. She was still his little girl after all. Or so it seemed.

Usagi honestly felt like she didn't even know herself anymore. Her head was spinning for months not.

He held her hand and sat her down at the couch and sat beside her his dark blue eyes fixed on hers. She definitely had a thing for blue eyes.

His eyes were amazing. She felt like she could get lost in these eyes. They would never just look – they would examine. He was capable of making her feel like the most special person and the happiest person just by looking at her. His smile meant the world to her. He wouldn't smile a lot to others. Not his real smile. He had a smile for people in general and then his real smile, the smile he would dedicate just for her.

He was holding her hands and he kissed them slowly. And then he touched his lips on hers and she stopped thinking. His lips were so warm and soft against hers. She felt his hand touching her face as drawing her face. The other hand, she felt, caressed her arms slowly and stopped in her waist. She felt her arms bringing him closer without her realizing what she was doing and one of her hands caressing his hair and then grabbing it. She felt the kiss getting deeper and she heard him moaning while gently touching her waist. Then she moaned too and moaned a little louder once she felt his nails scratching her waist.

They couldn't breathe. The kiss was getting so intense they were both out of air. It got slow and gentle again and he kissed her softly only so he could move his lips to her neck. He was almost on top of her now and he pressed his lips against her neck and slowly kissed her and bit her on the neck and going down to her collarbone. Then going back to her neck until he reached her earlobe. It was all very slow and tender so she would feel tickles and pleasure.

"You don't know how much I want you, Usako. I wish we could be like this forever". He whispered sensually.

"Ohh…" That's all she was able to say. She was completely taken by the moment.

He was always more than capable of controlling himself but right now he wasn't so sure he could succeed in such a mission. She didn't seem to mind that his hands were touching her bare back or that they were so close to each other that she could feel him harden more and more. He couldn't take it anymore and touched her breasts. He had done it before and it felt as amazing as it did the first time she'd let him. But that was it then, he only touched and grabbed for a second. She seemed to feel even more pleasure and touched his chest and slowly opened a little of his shirt.

He was now pressing her breast with one hand and opening the buttons in the dress carefully. She stopped kissing him and he was worried for a moment that she was feeling uncomfortable. But he soon realized she was merely catching her breath so he felt encourage to opening the upper part of her dress all the way.

He unhooked her bra end felt her soft and delicate skin. He smiled to her and she smiled back. He took a time to admire her beauty. Grabbed her hands and kissed it passionately.

"You're beautiful, Usako." She blushed.

They kissed again and he started kissing her chin then her neck then her collarbone and finally her firm breasts each one at a time his warm tongue against her hard nipples. He started sucking it and she started moaning again only this time loudly. She started pulling his hair hard and seemed to love every moment of that.

"That's so good…I feel so good doing this…" Usagi seemed totally out of it and saying whatever was on her mind.

She pushed him closed to her and slowly and timidly rubbed herself against his hardness. He was almost in pain because of how much pleasure he was getting from that. And then the phone starts ringing.

They both jumped together and he took a few deep breaths before answering it.

He was extremely frustrated. He was enjoying every single second of it. He could have her in his arms forever.

"I'm sorry my love. It could be important." He kissed her lips softly and then her hands. "I'm sorry"

He came back to find her sitting on the couch now fully dressed again, blushing and looking overwhelmed.

"Well, that was Ami. Apparently your mom called her and the girls worried about you. Since you know… you went out for lunch with your friends. They told her you must be on your way so I guess I should drive you now." He smiled condescendingly.

He started buttoning up his shirt and then he noticed her eyes full of tears.

"What's now, Usako?"

"I-I… had never gone this far and… I… am… afraid you might think I'm a slut and I'm sorry I don't know what's up with me."

"I guess it's completely normal to go a little far with your boyfriend from so many years when you miss him right? And we didn't do anything Usako. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want. And why would I ever think you're a slut?"

"I-I don't know… I… I don't want you to think I've done stuff with other guys when you were away. I'm sorry. I'm ridiculous."

He was serious now.

"Oh why… I would never imagine that you would do things with other guys and... Would you please quit crying and remember that now I'm back and we're together and these things are behind us? It's a new beginning. We must put the past behind us."

"I should have known you were in danger. I should've start looking for you before. But I didn't want you to think I am this type of girlfriend who likes to smothers guys and… I'm such an idiot."

He sat down again and looked at her. He was very serious.

"Look. I am the one to blame. I should have fought harder. I failed. I should never have left you and I will never leave you again. I was selfish to choose my career over you and that mistake I won't make again. I owe everything to you and I will not abandon you again. Ever." And then he smiled.

"Now please, get up and let's go. I really don't feel like I could ever bare your dad trying to strangle me. Now that would be much worse than Galaxia" He laughed.

She obeyed.

Then went inside the car and for a few minutes they were in complete silence.

"Thanks for everything tonight. It was a very romantic night"

"You have got to get used to me trying to spoil you as much as I can now, Princess." He laughed.

She was slowly starting to her normal self and by the time they were almost at her place she seemed so amused by the details of his day and some jokes he would tell she completely forgot why she was upset in the first place.

When they stopped by her door he said:

"Well, you better rest. And you better focus tomorrow, you know. It's going to be a big day for you tomorrow a lot of work in school. And it's already too late. Odango." He smiled referring to the times they would make fun of each other.

She seemed completely happy and a little sleepy.

"This wine sure made me tired. Well, goodnight Seiya." She smiled.

And then she froze.

"I mean… Mamo-Chan!"

He didn't say anything. He stared at her in shock.

"I mean Mamo-Chan! I said Seiya because I am tired and he also called me Odango and… I am studying hard and… I'm sorry."

"He called you Odango…I see…Oh well... Goodnight. You're probably too tired Usagi."

He didn't open the door for her. She left in silence. And as soon as she closed the door he started the car and went on full speed.

That was the most surreal thing that has ever happened to him.

He drove for hours and his head was racing. Many thoughts – how could they have shared so many intimate moments and act like lovers and then she calls me… her friend's name? The guy who loves her but she swears she loves too – only as good friends. And he called her Odango? O-D-A-N-G-O?

When he got home there were a bunch of messages from her. She was apologetic and crying in all of them. She said, "I am sorry and I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm still tired from the last months and I don't know what I say sometimes and…Oh Mamo-Chan, where are you?"

Some things could hurt so much and yet he had the feeling that the pain he was feeling was only the beginning.

_AN:_

_You guys, don't kill me. I love Usagi and I don't want her to sound like a slut. There are reasons for her to say Seiya's name. Stick around and you'll see._

_I'm forever a MAMORU/USAGI fan 3_

_That's only the beginning. _

_OH AND PLEASE: I'm terrible (as you guys can see) in writing sex scenes. I would appreciate some help with it. Suggestions are welcome._

_Love._


	3. Chapter 3 What if?

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was struggling cause I hate to see Mamoru suffering.**_

_**I'm so happy and excited! I love the reviews and I love how many people are reading my story. It makes me feel really excited and makes me want to write even more for you guys. I've into Sailor Moon since it was first shown in Brazil so it means a lot to me that there are people out there who share my love for it. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please, review it. **_

_**P.S. Thanks to everyone who's been helping me out. I beg you all to let me know if there's any misspelling or stuff like that. I know there are a lot of things to fix in the past couple of chapters and I'll fix it as soon as possible. BIG THANKS to my boyfriend who's been reading it :).**_

Usagi was shaking as she went to her bed. She didn't know what has got into her to make her say Seiya's name. Things were really confusing for her.

You see… she was aware that she has gotten extremely depressed when Mamoru has left the country and she thought he wasn't responding her. She felt as if nothing could make her feel good again and that she was dependent on Mamoru. But then she noticed that she had someone there who seemed to do anything in his power to show her love and caring. He was an amazing friend to her. She felt some attraction towards him but it was more because of the fact that he was helping and protecting her and less of a sexual attraction per say. Truth being told – Seiya made her feel happiness and contentment when they were together. And as soon as Mamoru appeared, Seiya left Earth. She didn't have time to talk to him about things that she felt she really needed to talk about and she didn't have time to figure out in her heart what did these months have meant to her. She loved Mamoru – she knew that for sure. But she also knows that she can't ignore how much she misses Seiya's friendship and loyalty… - the hell, she misses Seiya's face, Seiya's jokes and giggles. Therefore she was feeling really conflicted. She was crying way more than usual and shifting from feeling extremely happy to extremely sad in minutes.

Almost a week has gone by without Mamoru contacting Usagi. She tried a few more times but he wouldn't respond to her.

Mamoru and Usagi have been together on and off for almost five years – it was really hard to say the exact time they've been together since they were also Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and they fought, lost memories, were tricked many times and that obviously had interfered in their relationship. Still, since they got together for real Mamoru never felt that Usagi's love wasn't genuine. He knew she loved him very much and that they would be together forever. Even after he broke her heart and broke up with her she was still loyal to him and wouldn't let him forget she was devoted to him.

What changed in these few months? Of course that the fact that she thought he had abandoned her without even letting her know was hurtful to her but now that everything was clear and that he was there and would never leave her again she was thinking about Seiya?

"That Seiya" – he thought – "And I can't even feel anger towards him. Or her for that matter… If I was he I would pursuit her love if I thought some jerk would've abandoned someone like her. And he has left as soon as I got back which means he knows he shall never be around her again and that she's mine."

"But what if Seiya was in fact the one? I love Usako more than anything in my life but I am not right for her. I am constantly the one who makes her unhappy. I had broken up with her, I had insulted her in the past, I am too busy, too serious, too much of a jerk. We have a few things in common but I'm not as free spirited as she would like me to be. I spend too much time working and studying and I hardly have time to do things that would make her life wonderful and full of joy."

Seiya on the other hand from what he got to know and from what the girls, Luna, Artemis and even Motoki told him was the perfect catch for Usagi. He was fairly intelligent, really funny, and carefree and they got along perfectly. Mamoru would never be able to be any of these. He knew he wasn't too funny or good-looking as Seiya (at least he thought so. Anyone else in the world knew he was the most good- looking men alive or something like that).

Lost in his thoughts he wondered around town trying to get some fresh air after a hard day in school and at work when he ran into two girls who he knew very well.

One of them was this gorgeous raven-haired girl with beautiful lavender eyes who was giggling and whispering to the second one - a blue haired girl who blushed and smiled back to her friend. They were Usagi's friends Rei and Ami. – They were also his friends, why not, after all these years of knowing and protecting one another.

He was unsure if he wanted to talk to them right now but before he could even decide both girls saw him and both of them stop smiling right away.

"Hi, Mamoru-san" – said Ami timidly, lowering her eyes.

"Good to see you, Mamoru" – say the very serious Rei – "Haven't seen you in a while how are you?"

Mamoru approached the two girls and smiled briefly.

"Good to see you too, ladies." He smiled kindly. "I hope you're doing well." And then he smiled again "I'm doing perfectly fine." – His voice sounded so robotic and his smile was so fake that both of the girls looked at each other, worried.

They stayed in silence for a while.

Ami was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Mamoru-san, I am reading a book that must really interest you. It is about this.."

"Okay, okay, cut it out, Ami. Mamoru-san, what the hell is going on right now?" – Said an angry looking Rei.

"What… what do you mean?" – his eyes become dark and his look was intense

"Rei-chan, I really don't think it's appropriate for us to be in the middle of all this and…"

"Mamoru, we have known each other for years now. You and I are friends or at least I consider you my friend. We all missed you when you were gone and we all felt a great relief when you got back safely. That being said – you must tell us what is wrong with you and Usagi now and how can we help you guys."

"I don't think it's any of your business, Rei" – Said Mamoru coldly.

"Well, but it is my business"

"No it isn't"

"Look at me Mamoru. Usagi has suffered a lot because of you – whether you wanted her to suffer or not – she did – whether it was your fault or it wasn't – she did suffered. And now we're seeing our friend in pain one more time and we know you have something to do with that so you both stop acting like kids and share what's going on with us. We were born to protect the Princess and the Prince and make sure they would be together no matter what so…"

"Yes, great job by the way! I heard that the "Princess" was really safe in Seiya's arms. You did a great job protecting us and making sure we would be together no matter what."

They were standing really close to each other and staring at each other with fire in their eyes – not in a good way.

"WHAT TE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" – That was Ami – "We did EVERYTHING in our power to keep them apart! We had no idea that Usagi thought you were not responding to her letters because you didn't have time for her or something like that. As soon as she finally told us what was going on I personally investigated and found out you were missing. So – don't you EVER tell us we failed to keep Usagi from Seiya's hands cause we did our best. And what if Seiya tried to be with Usagi? She didn't give in and she stayed true to you the whole time."

"Really?" He smiled mirthlessly. "Are you sure? That is not the impression she gives me."

"OH REALLY? How come? Is it because she let someone be friends with her and gave her best to that friendship? Is that because she would spend time with Seiya and let him be the friend she needed and tried to be the friend he needed as well? In that case, Usagi must have a relationship with ALL of her friends. Right? What a slut!" – Rei was beyond anger.

"No, Rei. It's because when she was with me she called me Seiya instead of Mamoru."

He said it in an almost inaudible voice.

"She did what?" – Asked Ami in shock.

"She did not!" – Said Rei

"Oh but she did." He sighted. "Look… How could I even blame her? Or blame you guys… She is free to make her own decisions. I didn't mean to blame anyone other than myself for what happened. I'm really sorry for what I've said. It's just… it's understandable that she said Seiya's name. She likes him, she finally found someone who could give her what I couldn't. Nothing would have happened if she knew she could trust me, if she knew I would never ignore her or that I would never leave her alone. Maybe I am the one to blame. I am sure I am the one to blame. If I showed her more often how much she means to me she would have looked for me after the first letter I didn't respond."

"That's not true, Mamoru." – Said Ami. – "She knows you love her. You're a great boyfriend to her and she knows she can trust you it's just… Usagi-chan doesn't think she deserves that love."

"Nonsense. How can she think that?"

"It's true. I assure you." Said Rei.

"It doesn't matter. She said Seiya's name and I think we all agree that means something…"

"I-I am so sorry Mamoru-san". – Said Ami softly and genuinely. "I really wish you both could talk this out and…"

"I never thought I would lose Usagi like this."

"What are you going to do, Mamoru-san?" Said a concerned Rei

"I…don't know yet… I guess… I will let her go… I will let her be happy and I will stop wasting her time." Mamoru's voice was so weak and he looked scared after saying these words. "I know that's what I have to do."

"No, Mamoru! What about the future? What about your responsibilities as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."

"I won't stop fighting. I won't stop defending het or helping you out."

"What about Chibiusa then?"

Mamoru almost stop breathing. Chibiusa – his daughter with Usagi. On one hand he didn't want Usagi to feel like she has to be stuck with him for the rest of her life because of some stupid destiny chosen by everyone but her. But then again… if they decided not to be together he would never have a daughter with her. He would never have Chibiusa and he couldn't bare a life without Usagi AND Chibiusa.

Mamoru sighted once more.

"I shouldn't have being such an ass with you, ladies. And I should have never say things that can worry you like that. Usagi and me are going to sort everything out and there's no need to worry. Everything will be all right and no one will suffer any longer. I'll make sure she will be happy no matter if it means that we need to be apart. Her happiness has always been my priority in life. I must go now. I have a lot to do and I'm already late. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

He left before they could say anything and walked home as fast as he could. He was feeling too confuse and unsure of what he had to do.

His head was still spinning as he opened his apartment door. That neat and way too organized apartment. He had this urge to just break everything he could see in front of him. Mamoru walked and poured some whiskey on a cup and took a really long time to finally realize he wasn't alone at that house. Sleeping in his couch was an odango head girl he loved more than anything else and for a moment looking at her he felt like holding her in his arms and kissing the lips he adored. He sat by her side and looked at her for a really long time until she finally woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She murmured something and turned it off and then noticed he was right by her. She blushed and got up.

"I just really needed to talk to you. You weren't responding and I… had the feeling something could be wrong so I came in and…you were not here so I decided to wait and… I am sorry."

He got up as well and looked into her eyes. He could feel that she shivered.

Without even knowing what he was doing he touched her delicate face and covered with really soft kisses.

She murmured something and it sounded like an apology, which made him recover his senses.

"No, I am sorry Usako. You deserve some who would make you feel secure and loved. Not some jerk like me."

She looked at him and her eyes fled with tears. He hated to see her like this.

He held her close and very tight.

She stared at him. Their eyes met. Something very powerful ignited strong feelings inside of them every time their eyes met. It was almost as if their eyes could see into each other souls and understand things they would never be able to talk openly about. Without thinking their lips met. It was a passionate deep kiss. Their thongs started to wrestle and it was an amazingly intense kiss.

Her hands traced the way from his face to his shirt and she started opening it as quick as she could. He helped her thoughtlessly and held her by her waist bringing her as close as he could to his body. She grasped for air and felt his chest and his abs under her fingers and then he started sliding her dress down.

He started to kiss her jaw and her neck as he held her breasts and squeezed them as if he couldn't let her go away. She moaned again and again what made him really excited. His lips touched her breasts as his hands touched her panties. He started caressing her over the panties but soon enough moved his fingers and touched her sex. They were far too into that moment to realize what they were doing and why. She felt waves of electricity dancing through her body and pulled him closed to her as she was lying down at the couch. He got rid of his pants and looked at her. Her body was so beautiful. She had really beautiful breasts big enough to fit in his hands. Her skin was some light shade of peach and very silky and soft. He looked in her eyes to meet to the innocent girl's eyes staring at him but a very sensual young woman who wanted to be loved. The way she looked at him was far more sensual than anything he'd ever seen and he started to kiss her again ravenously. His hands caressing her tights and he squeezed her butt like he never had done before and she moaned very loudly.

It was real. It was good. He touched her private parts once more to find it moist. That drove him nuts and made him lose control of himself once and for all.

And then he heard she beg for more. She wanted him. She wanted to be possessed. And he almost did possessed her right there but something brought him back to Earth and he stop kissing her immeadiatly.

"I…can't!" – He said surprised with himself. "I'm sorry. That's wrong."

"But Mamo-chan… I want it. I want you. I know you want me too. You want this for so long and I do too…"

"No! Stop. Dress up." Mamoru seemed to be confused and "out of it".

"I can't. Please Usako. I can't." His eyes were blank. No emotions showing. He started to dress up quickly and got up. He didn't look at her. He was breathless.

Usagi was confused and paralyzed.

"Why can't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me? Am I not good for you? I'm sorry I didn't do much I have never done this before and…"

"No. You're great. It can't happen. You're doing this for the wrong reasons. Get dressed now." He was still emotionless as he looked at her.

She didn't cry. She got dressed as quickly as she could.

"I can't… Usagi… I can't stand the idea of someone else touching you but I can't stand in your way any longer. You're trying to see if you love me still and that's not a reason for us to have sex."

"I want to have sex with you because I love you. What are you even saying? I want you."

"We haven't even talked yet about what happened last time we saw each other and almost had sex. Why can't I control myself like an adult?"

"There's nothing to be said Mamoru. You're my destiny. I have no reason to be with anyone else."

"I don't want you to be with me because of a destiny, because someone said you have to stick with me. I want you to love me."

"I do love you! I love you more than anything. I have to love you – you're my everything." And she busted into tears.

"Don't cry Usako. Please don't cry." He held her. "It's okay Usako. You're free to choose Usako, you're free to be happy and make your own decisions. You're free to love him."

She pushed him away

"You don't understand. I love you. It's just…too much to handle… I didn't mistake your name because I love him. I could have mistaken anyone's name because I'm tired and confused and"

"I understand. But I am sure you would never mistake my name with anyone else's before. That means one thing, Usako. That means you have to figure out why you did that. And you can't figure that sort of thing out by sleeping with me. I would not forgive myself if I let that happen. You would regret it in the end."

"But Mamo-Chan, I LOVE YOU!" – She yelled.

"Yelling won't make it true. Usagi… I love you…more than I can ever show you. I am not good with showing emotions or being romantic. I don't know how to be spontaneous and how to please you. It's understandable that for so long we thought we were right for each other because everyone else felt we are but maybe we're not. Maybe he's right for you afterall. And maybe he'll make you happier than I ever could. You need to figure out your feelings." – Saying these words was killing him slowly.

"Mamo-chan, I… didn't come here to have sex with you… I didn't come here thinking that would happen… I came here to tell you I love you and to apologize…"

"I know. I am not trying to imply that you came here with second intentions." He went back to the emotionless Mamoru. "You are not this type of girl and that's one of the many reasons I love you. I just realized this past week that I may not be able to give you what you need and that I am not capable of loving and caring for you the way you deserve. Therefore…I just want to tell you that… I love you but… you're free to go."

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. Yet he felt like something he said made sense. She needed to figure her feelings out and being together was not going to help anything if she was still thinking of someone else.

She felt like her heart was bleeding. She couldn't believe they were saying goodbye. She could not believe she was actually considering the idea of breaking up with him after all they've been through together.

She looked at him. He looked empty and she recognized a Mamoru she hasn't seen in a really long time the man who didn't seem to care for anyone other than himself. She knew better that that wasn't the real Mamoru yet she thought if that man was the one for her in the end. And then she realized.

"Am I the one for him? Would I be able to make him happy? If he's constantly trying to prove he's a good boyfriend it might seem like I am making him try to hard to be something that he might not want to be. Maybe we were so caught up in our duties that we didn't realize we might not be right for each other. Maybe love has to be something natural and spontaneous like…like Seiya and I…"

She left his apartment without saying a word while her thoughts were racing.

Back in the apartment Mamoru sat down at his favorite spot after pouring himself a big glass of whiskey. He drank it all and stared at his wall trying to figure out why he couldn't make her as happy as he wanted her to be. All he wanted was a family and love. He had it all in Usagi. Yet he wasn't capable of letting her know that what they had was enough for him. More than enough. What they had was his whole life.

_**A/N: I know, I know… Usagi and Mamoru are meant to be together because they are perfect for each other. But they have to figure that out by themselves. Right? Stick around and review PLEASE. **_

_**Oh, and I am not sure of what to do next. Should Mamoru kind of help her to be with Seiya in a humorous way (but of course they won't end up together cause that would suck! U&M Forever!) or should it be something super dramatic and sad till they get together again if that happens…?**_

_**Suggestions are MORE than welcome – they're necessary. **_

_**Love**_


	4. Chapter 4  Misery

The morning came and Mamoru woke up in pain. His entire body was aching – it was like a bus had hit him – and he had a terrible headache. For the first in his entire life he was late for school. All the drinking and staying up late thinking did him no good whatsoever and he still had to go through an interview today.

Oh, right. The interview. He completely forgot about it. He was trying to get this internship in a really good hospital so we could finally quit his job in the not so good hospital he currently worked at. He applied for several places but this particular interview he had today was the most important one. He didn't tell anyone about it – not even Usagi. He was planning to surprise her.

He was planning to officially propose to her after he got a positive answer. And then his thoughts shifted to Usagi. And the ring he had got her – a new ring – but they were not together anymore.

How could he go on without her?

It was already too late to spend more time crying over what he had lost. It was time to put it all behind him and go back to his normal self after all. He had been always Mr. Pretentious; the quiet lonely guy who didn't let anyone in - it shouldn't be hard to go back to that mode.

He got ready to leave in no time and drove as fast as he could to school. He couldn't let all these emotional crap affect him. He didn't let himself grieve his parents' loss and he wouldn't let himself cry all day for some girl.

"Not some girl, you moron! It's Usako, for god's sake! Nothing in this world brings you joy like Usako does and now that you gave her up, you're going to be alone and miserable forever."

He sat at his usual desk trying hard to focus. His thoughts would shift from Usagi to the interview. He had to admit it – he was anxious. He was hangover and disturbed enough that he wasn't confident he would be able to impress anyone.

After what seemed to be a really long morning he decided to go to the Arcade for coffee and maybe spend some time with his only close friend – Motoki – who owned the space. Usagi has been really busy with her responsibilities as a student for once in her life that she would not go to the Arcade after school as much as she would in the past so he was confident he would not run into her.

"Hi Chiba! Good to see you!" – His friend said, happily as usual

"Motoki!" – He smiled briefly.

"I'll be back with your coffee… man, you look terrible!"

Motoki was very much like Usagi. Innocent, sweet, over friendly, full of life and would say whatever was going on in his head. He thought to himself as he sat at his usual booth that it was very weird that he was surround himself with this type of interesting people being himself so…boring!

"Okay, spit it out. What's up?" Said the man sitting in front of him holding an unusually big cup of coffee "Drink this. You look like you're about to fall asleep here. Tell me, what's wrong? Some new enemy I'd bet… but since Usagi-chan has been so quiet and upset lately I could also ask if everything's okay with you guys."

"Thanks" – he had a sip of the coffee – "Usagi should be fine. We are broken up. No need for the facial expressions, Motoki" – his friend's jaw had dropped almost to his knees – "We all knew that would one way or another."

"We who? I didn't know that! What did you do to her now?" Said the blonde man seeming very upset and somewhat confused.

"How come everyone thinks I'm this big jerk? Everyone seems to believe I would do something to deliberately hurt Usagi."

"Sorry, it's just too hard to imagine Usagi-chan willingly breaking your heart."

"She did break my heart." He said very seriously "Although not willingly I'd say."

He sighted. He didn't want to talk about Usagi right now but he knew Motoki wouldn't leave him alone until they had this conversation.

"Look Motoki… I love Usagi. And she loves me. But she also loves someone else and I can't stand to share her love with anyone else. I will still help her as Tuxedo Kamen if she needs my protection but I want her to have her happiness and if it means that she needs to be apart from me, then I should just leave her alone. I am tired of wasting her time."

"But you were meant for each other…"

"Maybe we weren't. Maybe she needs to figure out herself if her place it's truly with me". Sighs…

"Did you drink last night?"

"Why?"

"You look like you have been drinking. Do you have a headache? Do you need some aspirin?" – That was Motoki's way to be helpful and not keep bugging his friend who was clearly suffering enough and didn't need to keep discussing that subject.

"Sure. I have to be on top of my game today."

"Busy day?"

"Important day." He smirked "Got an interview at the hospital I've always wanted to work at."

"That's exciting! I'll be back soon" – said Motoki leaving the booth.

Mamoru had another sip of his coffee when he heard the bell ringing announcing someone was entering the place. He didn't care to look.

Some instants later he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to face whoever had touch him. He saw a beautiful blonde standing there looking really angry. She had opaque blue eyes and a very light blonde hair and looked like she could be Usagi's cousin. A really tall girl was following Mina close. She had long brown hair held in a ponytail looking very embarrassed and somewhat uncomfortable.

"A-ha!" – Said the blonde – "I have been looking for you for days now but even more so after last night. And here you are. Lovely. We need to talk. Oh well, I need to talk, you need to listen." – She sat in Motoki's old spot. The brunette waved and looked down.

"What now, Minako?" He tried to look relaxed

"How could you break up with Usagi? Are you out of your mind? Did you forget all about what you guys mean to each other and your freaking duty as a soldier? I am so tired of this. This year has been crazy I know. But you're crazier if you think you're doing the right thing. You really are. And maybe we should call the ambulance and have you be put away for being insane cause that's obviously a case of insanity."

Knowing Minako she would go on and on. He knew the girl could talk non-stop and even say hurtful things without realizing it. He'd let her talk as much as she wanted.

"So… are you getting back to Usagi, yes or sure?"

"She didn't even tried to change my mind and she knows that I'm right Minako, so why does that bother you so much? And don't say that it's because we were born for each other and all the destiny stuff. You know she was happy when Seiya was around and she would be even happier if he stayed here."

"Mamoru, Usagi was very unhappy when you weren't around" Makoto, the brunette friend, said firmly.

"Look… I would be crazy if I didn't admit that she suffered and missed me every single day but she also found someone that made her go through this whole situation and helped her with that. And if they love each other so much, they may as well just be together already!"

"Bull crap!" – Said the brunette. Motoki had come back with the aspirin and observed the group carefully.

"If they love each other so much, they may as well just be together already" – repeated the blonde "You're saying that you think they love each other more than you and Usagi-chan love each other…? Or… more than YOU love Usagi-chan?"

"Whoa! That's low, Minako-chan!" Motoki interfeared

"Don't you ever doubt my love for Usagi." – Said Mamoru dangerously feeling his eyes burning with anger.

"Well I don't doubt your love for Usagi, Mamoru" – Said Makoto, the brunette. – " I doubt that you have the guts to love her and go through all you have to go through to prove this love!"

Mamoru got up and coldly looked at the girls. He felt like cursing, calling them bad names, and felt like he was being possessed with anger.

"You're right." – Said him sarcastically. "You ladies have a great day. Mine is already full of joy. Thanks for the kind words. I shall leave now." And without waiting for a response, he left.

Motoki tried to reach him to give him the aspirin but he was gone in seconds. The blonde man faced the two girls, not believing what had happened.

"That was cold and mean, girls! He's been suffering enough…"

"He has to suffer for his own good! Maybe then he'll realize he's acting like a runaway and he'll grow up and face his feelings. He's jealous. He doesn't want to deal with the fact that Usagi might have some feelings for Seiya and that they may not be fully gone for a while which means he would have to fight too hard and keep her interested. It's too much work. So he's breaking up with her just so he won't have to deal with not being in control for once. Not having Usagi blindly loving him and only him it's driving him crazy and he rather runaway from their relationship. Easy for him to do that but he will regret it. "

"You're good Minako…" Motoki was impressed by what the girl has said. It made so much sense now. It was so Mamoru! His psyche was sometimes too much for Motoki's mind.

"Minako is right. It's all his issues with himself. He's scared of the competition. Never thought Mamoru-san would be afraid of competing with someone but I guess that when it comes to feelings and emotions he's clueless and scared, much of a coward. He'll regret it sooner or later, you know?" Pointed Makoto

"He'll regret is soon enough" – Winked Minako

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, they don't call me the Sailor of Love for nothing, right?" – She smiled making a  
>"V" sign with her fingers. "I know EXACTLY what to do. Trust me, this is good stuff."<p>

Mamoru couldn't be more exhausted after he got home. He lied in his bed still wearing the same clothes he had on this morning trying hard to get some rest. The interview had been great – way better than he thought it could be. Several doctors who owned the hospital together had interviewed him and he seemed to impress each one of them.

"That may be my chance" - he thought – "Of finally being worth something in this life." He fell asleep from exhaustion.

Usagi was almost falling asleep herself when someone called her from downstairs.

"Usagi, Ami's asking to speak with you, she says it's urgent."

She seemed puzzled. She looked at Luna who seemed as confused as she was with Ami's presence at this time of the evening.

"Huh…mom…let her in!"

"Okay!"

She heard Ami's footsteps and soon the blue haired girl got in Usagi's bedroom.

"Hi Ami-Chan! Is everything okay? Is there a new enemy?"

"Usagi-chan I just had dinner with my mom and she told me something that I wasn't sure you knew yet… I guess you don't. And I was around here so I thought I should tell you in person…"

"Well?" Usagi said, "What happened?"

"My mom's hospital interviewed some people for a new job opening and my mom and the other doctors were really impressed by someone. They were initially offering an internship with no strings attached for the future but now they really want to invest in this person. Basically, they love Mamoru-san. They're even thinking of hiring him right when he's done with school if he goes well which they think we'll most certainly do. I just thought you'd like to know this."

"That's great for him, Ami!" She said feeling genuinely proud of him "But I didn't even knew he had this interview."

"Really? It was booked for weeks now my mom said. Maybe he wanted to surprise you…" She said and than looked down knowing Usagi would most likely cry.

Usagi couldn't hold back a sigh.

"Why did you have to come here and tell me this, Ami-Chan.?"

"Well, I didn't have to come here but I thought that you would rather want to hear it from me before you heard it in the streets…So maybe you can be the first to congratulate him…you know…" Ami blushed lightly and smiled to her friend.

"You're right… maybe I should congratulate him."

"Alright!" – Smiled Ami

First thing in the morning: Usagi would find Mamoru and congratulate him and maybe they could have breakfast together and who knows what else?

Her friend left and she went back to bed feeling as if that was a good chance to make emends and fix the whole situation.

_She dreamed about being rescued by Tuxedo Kamen from a youma – the enemy from when they met. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen exchanged passionate kisses and she begged_

"_Would you please tell me who you really are?"_

_The man lifted his mask and to her surprise Mamoru's was not the face behind the mask._

She woke up very disturbed by the dream. Still she managed to wake up really early and got dressed carefully. She was going to meet Mamoru at his apartment building main entrance and offer to have breakfast together and then congratulate him.

She felt satisfied with the plan and she felt confident until she opened the house door and screamed in surprise.

"What…w-what are you doing here?"

The man in front of her turned to face her and smiled.

"Odango! I was sure you wouldn't wake up so early I'm glad I got hear just in time to see you!" – And Seiya smiled openly – "I missed you" He said holding her really close.

Usagi seemed confused but very pleased to see Seiya.

"Still…what are you doing here? I saw you leaving to your planet!"

"I had unfinished business here, Odango." He smirked.

"What unfinished business?"

"Well…hm…" He blushed vividly "You…"

She couldn't help but feel her heart melting a little bit.

"Would you have lunch with me later, Odango? I feel like I really need to talk to you."

She agreed thoughtlessly. They talked about Taiki and Yaten for a while and about his career as a musician – since he was one in his human form.

He offered to walk her to school and then she realized that she was getting pretty late to see Mamoru. And she felt her heart aching.

"I…am sorry… Seiya… I rather go by myself. But I'll see you later, okay?"

And she ran, hoping she would still make in time to catch Mamoru on his way to school.

She didn't.

Mamoru noticed he had a message in his answering machine and played while drinking his morning coffee. It was Ami.

"Hi, Mamoru-san! I hope I am not waking you up…I…hm…I heard you had an interview with my mom last night so I though that I could…hm…invite you to lunch…I feel like we could talk since I am hoping you'll get this job and I consider you my friend. I hope we're still friends. Are we? Well, I hope you can manage to meet me at that Italian restaurant by the Arcade around 1? Oh and I'm sorry about Minako's behavior and… let's talk later…I should probably get going and…" **beeeeeep**

He was now waiting for Ami to show up glad he'd accept her invitation since he could really use some company these days and he knew she wouldn't push him to talk about Usagi.

He greeted the girl with a pretty smile on his face and she was blushing violently which he thought was weird since they had went out for lunches by themselves many times before. They had a lot in common and could talk easily about many things such as books, med school and music. One other thing they had in common: they hated to talk about feelings.

They chose what they were going to have and talked a little about the interview. Ami seemed a little disturbed and distant and he wasn't sure what was going on but felt little inclination to ask.

Mamoru told her he was hoping he'd get the job (Ami didn't tell him her mom said he would get it for sure) and talked a little about school when suddenly Ami saw his face turning pale and his eyes widening. She turned around and saw Usagi getting in the restaurant followed closely by a young men with really long and dark hair very well dressed making each and every girl/woman in the restaurant sight loudly.

The man was guiding her to a table, his hands on her waist.

"Well, she really didn't take much time, did she?" Said Mamoru without realizing he said it out loud. 

_**A/N: Oh my! Oh my oh my oh my! I'm nervous! But that was an interesting chapter to write. Wasn't sure what way to go so I kinda let the characters decide for me if y'all know what I mean. Hope you enjoy my story. Keep R&R! I can't wait to know what's going to happen next time I write. **_

_**Peace, love, empathy and what not,**_

_**Bea (that's my name btw)**_


	5. Chapter 5 A big mess

Usagi didn't seem to have noticed Mamoru and Ami as she sat down and faced Seiya but Mamoru swore he saw the man's eye on his for at least a short period of time.

Ami seemed not to know what to say. She looked at Mamoru seeming worried rather than surprised with the fact Seiya was there, something that Mamoru thought was very suspicious.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was gone."

"I-I don't know, Mamoru-san." – That wasn't even slightly believable

"You knew he was back in town, didn't you?"

"Usagi-chan told me he's back but I had no idea they were coming here. I swear."

"I see" – he didn't buy it – "I am happy she's glad! That's all I want for her in the end." – he said that with a scary look in his face.

Ami grasped for air. She was not able to keep lying to Mamoru and seeing people suffering like that but she knew she had to.

The waiter brought their food. Mamoru barely touched it. His eyes stuck in Usagi's back analyzing their every move.

….

Usagi sat down facing his friend. She was really glad to see Seiya but still she felt that it was really wrong for her to be having lunch with him. For some reason she felt like she was cheating on Mamoru.

"Baka, Usagi! He broke up with you; he clearly thinks you are not good enough for him. You're not doing anything wrong." She thought.

Seiya looked at her very seriously.

"Odango, I brought you here because there are things we need to talk about. I left because I saw that Mamoru-san and you were together and happy. I had no right to interfere in your life. I also needed to be with my people. But things didn't go the way I thought they would. You see… I came to Earth to find a way to save my people but I found something more powerful and intense. I found you. I missed you every single day I was back there and thought about you every second of every minute. I had to come here and tell you that in person. I know you and Mamoru-san are meant to be together so I…"

"You don't have to worry about Mamo-chan." – interrupted an unhappy Usagi – "He's out of the picture, I guess. He broke up with me. I guess he believes I'm not a good fit for him." She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry you're upset Odango."

She didn't respond. Her eyes fixed at the table, lifeless.

"I think you're a great girl, Usagi, and I hate to see you hurt like that. If you were mine I would never break up with you."

No response.

"Can I take you out for ice cream later, Odango? There are still a lot to talk but I get the feeling we shouldn't have this conversation in such a crowded place."

"I don't think so. I am not looking for a boyfriend right now, Seiya."

"I don't think you understood me. I really want to have ice cream with you later tonight as friends, I promise. No malice." He smiled and held her chin up so she would face him "I know you still love ice cream and milkshake so let me get you some! For our friendship! Just so I can see a smile on your pretty face. I don't want to ruin our friendship after all."

He held her left hand and kissed it gently.

…

Now that was too much for him. Mamoru got up as soon as he saw that man kissing his Odango's hand. He then looked at Ami.

"I have to go. I have things to do. I'm late." – He left some cash on the table, more than enough to cover the lunch expenses. He stormed off but not before he had time to look at Usagi and notice she'd finally seen him.

His heart was racing as he kept walking as fast as he could. He never felt so mad in his entire life. Maybe when Diamond kidnapped her but still, he was livid. How could she do that to him! They were destined to be together, they belong to each other, and everyone knows that. So what he broke up with her? It wasn't a reason for her to rush into Seiya's arms. She was supposed to realize she loves him and not some stupid 17-year-old - or however old that person was - pathetic jerk.

He had no idea of what to do. He automatically started to walk to work and during the rest of the day he was able to function somewhat normally. He had too. He couldn't let his life be ruined by this type of situations.

…

Later that day, a sad Usagi asked for her third milkshake while sitting in the Arcade. Her friends were sitting with her really worried about their friend.

"I didn't even have time to congratulate him today. It all happened too fast. I didn't have time to do anything – Seiya showed up, I had to go to school then I had lunch with Seiya and there he was. He was so mad at me I could sense it. By the way, Ami, what were you doing having lunch with him?"

"He's my friend too Usagi-Chan. I didn't think we would run into you and Seiya." – Said Ami eyeing Minako.

"So… why do you think Seiya is here?" – Asked Minako, changing the focus of the conversation

"I don't know." – Usagi said quietly

"I think he may want to you to be his girlfriend Usagi-Chan. Why else would he come here if it wasn't for this, right?" – Makoto spoke.

"I don't know…"

"You know what? That does it! You have to make up your mind already! You're too confused all the freaking time! If I were you I would go there and tell Mamoru just to cut the crap and be with me already. If you weren't so insecure you wouldn't be confused about your feelings, ever! You don't trust yourself, Usagi! That's your main problem. Anything different goes on in your life you freak out. You met Seiya, you felt attracted to him, Mamoru wasn't around and you miss him when he's gone so BAM! You assume you love Seiya and what you had with Mamoru wasn't what you thought it was"

"No Rei! Mamoru thought I love Seiya and broke up with me and so I got confuse… I mean, more confused."

"Yeah, yeah! Blame Mamoru! If you weren't so much of a crybaby and were more confident in yourself, you would be able to realize Mamoru is JEALOUS and afraid of being abandoned. I bet that deep down he never believed you really love Seiya. But I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks that you do now."

"What did you want me to do? Not to have lunch with Seiya? If I knew that Mamoru would be there I wouldn't have gone!" cried Usagi "It isn't my fault"

"It isn't her fault! You're being ridiculous Rei-Chan! Mamoru is a child and he needs to grow up and learn to trust Usagi!" – Minako was angry

"Minako-Chan, both of them need some SERIOUS growing up to do and honestly? Trust is not something you can have in someone like Usagi. I'm sorry, Usa-Chan. But you'll never be able to aspire confidence if you don't trust yourself. I thought that you had learned this lesson as Sailor Moon. For many times we all didn't trust you but once you started to believe in yourself, we begun to admire you. Now, you're the absolute leader. It has to be the same way with your personal life. If you don't make up your mind once and for all about who you are, what your values are, you'll never become a woman, and you'll never be trusted. I agree with Minako about Mamoru acting like a child. But I don't think he's the only one who's wrong. Okay, he did acted out and he did break up with you. But it takes two to make a relationship, you know? Two."

The girls sat there quietly. Each one of them thinking about what Rei had said and realizing that she was right. Usagi felt miserable. It was time for her to end up this torture once and for all. She was going to meet Seiya and let it clear that she loved Mamoru. She would admit that she did think a lot about him but mostly because he was there when she was alone and he was attractive and interesting but he wasn't Mamoru.

Seiya met her at the Arcade and they walked together all the way to the park. It was a lovely evening and they talked for a really long time still she didn't seem to find the right time to talk about what she really needed to.

They sat at a branch and he looked at her.

"You've been quiet all night. Is there anything I can do to make you go back to being the Odango Atama I know?"

"Well…huh…I…no. There's nothing you can do, I'm sorry."

"Aren't you curious of why I am here?"

"Yeah" She realized "Yeah, actually I am!" She faced him "Why are you here, Seiya?"

"I am leaving my planet. For good."

"Whaaat?"

"That's right. I decided I would stay here. Well, and even if I didn't want to be here I couldn't go back home now. Taiki and Yaten wouldn't let me." And after saying that he seemed really sad.

" Why?"

"They seem to believe I'm a traitor of the worse kind to decide to come back to Earth and give up on my real duty. The thing is I just couldn't be there. It was too much of a torture to be miserable there and to make someone else suffer. I couldn't bare to watch it."

"Who's suffering, Seiya?"

"Usagi" Seiya looked at her "After I got back home, as I said, I kept thinking about you daily. I didn't consider coming back here since I knew you would be okay and I wanted to be with my people. I decided to be alone and I was satisfied. Thing is… Princess Kakyuu is in love with me and I have never noticed that. She suffered a lot when I told her I loved you. I couldn't bare her suffering. I tried to convince her I wasn't the one for her. She didn't seem to understand. It was unbearable to stay in that environment so I decided to come here where I've been happy for the first time in my life."

"Seiya…" Usagi felt her heart all warm and fuzzy but soon enough she thought about Rei's words. "Seiya…I'm sorry but I am not going to be able to make you happy either. Same way you told Princess Kakyuu you're not in love with her, I have to tell you I am not in love with you and that breaks my heart."

"I know you're not in love with me, Odango." He sighted "I didn't come here to try to be with you. Yes, I do love you. But I guess I didn't explain it right: I came here because I was happy here. Earth is good for me. I made a lot of friends, including you, and I was a Superstar. I felt really good here. I wasn't hoping that you would love me. I mean, I would like it, of course but I know your story and I know your destiny."

"It's much more than destiny. It's love. I love him. And I want him for the rest of my life."

Seiya looked sad but he smiled anyway.

"It's beautiful, you know, the way you love him. And he loves you too, I'm sure."

"He's very mad at me."

"You can change that."

They stood there talking for a couple hours. Seiya was a good friend, she felt in her heart that the feelings she had for him were very strong but in a way that you feel about someone who can clearly see through your soul. He was a best friend for her and she didn't feel like being with him in a romantic way.

He walked her home and they both stopped to say their goodbyes.

"One more thing I didn't tell you, Odango… I'm moving out of Japan. Turns out the Starlights were a big success worldwide so I am going to the United States and start my solo career over there."

"Really?" She suddenly felt like crying "So far away…"

"I know, I know…it's the right thing to do and I'm excited about it!"

"Well, if you say so, I'm happy too" And she smiled, sincerely happy for him. It was all turning out to be okay. He would be gone in a few days and she and Mamoru would reconcile.

Seiya looked at her for a while and then leaned over and held her in his arms to a caring embrace. He would miss these odangos and he would miss her scent but he was very happy with the idea of pursuing his career dreams.

"I'll always be there for you, Odango Atama" – he whispered.

She felt good in that embrace. She felt protected and cared but that was it. No shivering, no nervousness, no excitement like when Mamoru would hold her in his arms. She felt like her brother was hugging her.

All of these thoughts were abandoned when she heard a deep voice speaking, very slowly and eloquently.

….

"I told you it wouldn't be hard to make up your mind, Odango Atama" Said Mamoru in the most sarcastic way he could.

He had to know if they were really dating so he headed to her house after his shift at work. She wasn't there so he decided to wait outside. It took her hours to come back and when she did, Seiya was with her. They were speaking in low voices, probably because it was a little late to be loud. And now, there they were, almost kissing.

"So I see you made your decision. Good. I'm glad I broke up with you before you could do it yourself. It was the best decision I ever made in my entire life."

"Mamoru-San, you're misunderstanding…" – Seiya tried to interfere

"I AM NOT SPEAKING TO YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!" – Mamoru pointed his finger to Seiya – And it don't you dare calling my name again like that!

"Mamo-Chan please, stop it! We weren't doing anything wrong!"

"YET! He was about to kiss you!"

"No, I wasn't"

"SHUT UP!"

Usagi has had enough. She understood what Rei said but she also understood that she deserved more respect than that

"So what if he was going to kiss me? Who are you to tell me whom I am allowed to kiss or not? You broke up with me, remember?" She was beyond angry at the whole situation

"You're right" He smirked "You're right, little girl. I have no right to tell you what to do. I don't know why I'm here. Maybe because I'm really stupid to believe you would have some respect for me."

"I HAVE ALL THE RESPECT FOR YOU! You're the one who's here torturing me because I made some stupid mistake!"

"Do not yell at me." He said getting really close "You're right." Trying to control himself. "I just came here to see if I was also right and I am. I can go home now. I won't disrespect you any further because we're not going to be around each other any longer."

He turned around and left.

…

Usagi cried so much she couldn't stand still. Seiya held her in his arms and stayed with her until she was able to calm down a little. He took her inside and left claiming he had something important to do.

…..

Mamoru woke up to the sound of his doorbell. It was late at night and he wasn't waiting for anyone. He couldn't be more surprised to see the man he hated more than any other standing there. The man didn't wait for an invitation and let himself in.

Seiya faced Mamoru, livid.

"Are you retarded or something? You were supposed to love her, not to make her unhappy! Didn't you learn anything through these years? I don't know why I agreed to help Minako with her plan to get you guys back together in the first place. You don't deserve her love, you moron"

_**A/N: Peeps, I love your reviews. They make my day. It just makes me wants to write more and more. Just one thing: don't be angry at Mamo-Chan! He's going through a lot and he tends to act out when he's mad. He is a very sweet guy. I love him. Seiya is nice too but he is not Mamoru! LOL **_

_**I hope all the Mamoru fans will forgive me by these past couple of episodes. It will all get better, I promise.**_

_**See ya! Keep reviewing and making me a happier person!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Big heart

A/N:

"Are you retarded or something? You were supposed to love her, not to make her unhappy! Didn't you learn anything through these years? I don't know why I agreed to help Minako with her plan to get you guys back together in the first place. You don't deserve her love, you moron"

"What do you think you're doing here at my apartment, Seiya? Get out immediately!" Said Mamoru promptly - "Wait! What about Minako?" Did he hear it right? A plan?

"Usagi's friend, Minako Aino, I'm guessing you know this one, contacted me and asked to come here and basically show Usagi that she belongs to you, something that I thought was already very clear. Minako is friends with Yaten and he told her that I was going back to Earth so she asked me – no, wait, she begged me – to talk some sense into Odango's head. Since they helped me so much with saving my planet I thought it would be the right thing to help them out as well even though I didn't really want to. Still, you're making this really fucking hard for me by being a jerk to Odango. I'm almost tempted to fight for her."

"You're lying! You were almost kissing here!"

"Are you blind? We were – if I recall it correctly– hugging. Saying goodbye and everything!"

"So you didn't try to kiss her?"

"I wish I did." He sighted "She wouldn't let me, though. She made that very clear."

Mamoru sat on his couch, his head pending on his hands, looking defeated.

"Why did you break up with her in the first place?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I thought she liked you. She called out your name the other day and that made me feel so angry… It made me feel like something happened that I am not aware of." And then Mamoru looked at Seiya "Tell me, what really happened between you and Usagi when I wasn't here?"

Seiya looked down for a while as if thinking of a way to respond.

"I fell in love with her - almost immediately. I saw her and I couldn't stop thinking about her and I had a mission to accomplish still all I wanted was to be with her. And she suffered so much because you weren't here. I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me. I tried to make her fall for me. She didn't. Somehow you managed to make that girl completely fall for you in a way that makes her not think about anyone else. And if she did think about me for once I'm pretty sure it was mostly because she thought I am a good friend. And now that I'm saying that it really angers me that she chose you over me, since you pretty much don't deserve her." He said coldly

"I know" – Mamoru muttered.

Seiya hesitated and then added – "You know you can change that, right?"

"I guess I could talk to her, but I'm scared." Said Mamoru honestly

"Scared of what exactly?"

"Of not making her happy the way I should…of getting back together and still acting the same way."

"Well, you're the only one who can change that."

As if at the same time both men realized how weird that situation was. Seiya loved Usagi still he felt like he needed to give Mamoru advices on how to get back to her. Mamoru wasn't found of Seiya to say the least but felt like his words were precious and more assertive than whatever anyone else had said. Awkward silence.

"Seiya…what else did Minako do?"

"Asked Ami to take you to that restaurant so you could see Usagi with me and maybe talk to her. We all thought it wasn't going to work but we didn't think it was going to backfire the way it did."

"When did you get here?"

"The day after you broke up I guess. I was going to come anyway to announce I'm moving to America."

Again, silence. The two men got caught up in their own thoughts for a really long time until Seiya broke the silence.

"You better not ruin everything again. It would be stupid if you did and I wouldn't be here to help you out." He said these last three words with some resentment "You need to be a man and own up to your feelings which you don't do very often. Good luck with that. And no need to let me out – I know where the door is" He said that when he notice Mamoru getting up.

As he was left alone, Mamoru thought about what Seiya had said. Deep down he knew what to do but he was terrified of the consequences. He knew he would have to honor his feelings and that would demand him to be more attentive to his girlfriend. That would demand him to become the man he was supposed to be – the kind of man who could give her the love she truly needed. What if he failed? What if – in the end – he wasn't capable of showing her how much he loved her?

It had to be something beyond the things he had already done.

He had save her life when she needed him, he had given her flowers and taken her out for valentine's day, he bought her precious gifts and spoiled her from time to time still something was lacking in their relationship. Something that Seiya has given her and he hasn't. What could that have been?

….

Usagi woke up in her bedroom. She didn't recall falling asleep. She remembered crying really hard and for a really long time. She obviously fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Two big reddish eyes observed her as she was slowly getting up.

"Are you feeling well, Usagi-Chan?" Asked Luna, jumping on her lap.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine, Luna…"

"You cried for hours last night. I was worried about you so I contacted the girls. They're all coming over to see you, so I think you should get dressed and try to cheer up."

"They don't need to come over. I'd rather be alone."

"Don't say that Usa-Chan. In times like these, every girl needs their best friends and some candy" – Smiled Luna trying

Usagi didn't respond and Luna sighted, frustrated. She saw Mamoru and Usagi arguing before but last night they went somewhat too far.

They both heard the doorbell ringing. A few moments later they heard loud voices and Usagi's mom saying, "Sure girls, she may be asleep but I bet she would be happier if you guys woke her up. She was crying last night… I don't know why so I would appreciate if someone could make her feel better"

They heard footsteps and soon enough Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei all appeared at her door. Makoto held a giant cake; Rei had some mangas in her hands.

Minako ran to her friend and gave her a bear hug.

"I am so happy you're already up! We brought you cake, mangas, a sailor V game, and a lot of other stuff to cheer you up Usa-Chan!" Said Ami

"Thanks, girls! That is sweet of you… but I feel like I need to stay alone for now."

"Don't say that, Usagi! We are feeling bad about the whole thing and we need to talk to you. At least Minako has to." Makoto pointed out

"I do Usagi… it's all my fault that you and Mamoru had that argument last night."

"How come?"

They talked about the plan and Usagi at first got really mad at the girls, especially Minako. In the end, though, the girls made the promise to never interfere again in her life. They all spent the day together and Minako really tried her best to spoil her good friend.

It was around 5 p.m. when the girls left because they all had class in the next morning and Usagi definitely needed to stay by herself. After a while she decided to take a walk around her favorite park. She promised Luna she would come back early.

As soon as she approached the park she saw the silhouette of a man. She tried to step back and walk towards her house but a hand holding her arm stopped her.

….

Mamoru had spent the whole day at work and when he finally left he went to the usual spots Usagi uses to spend her weekend at. When he went to the Arcade, Motoki mentioned that Minako had said something about going to Usagi's house so he decided to wait until he would knock on her door since he didn't want to see any of the girls at that point. He went to the park to enjoy some fresh air and read a book until he spotted Usagi.

He noticed she tried to escape but he was quick enough to grab her hand.

"Please, let me talk to you Usako."

"We don't have much to talk about" she replied not looking at him

"Please, Usako. I know what I've done, let me at least try to fix things up a little." He turned her to face him and blue met blue as their eyes stared into each other's.

"I will never be able to put into words how sorry I am for all that happened to us recently. Every single thing was my own fault and I know it. Please, talk to me."

Her eyes were filled with tears and she seemed to be really hurt. That sight mortified Mamoru and he felt like he could easily die if she didn't let him talk to her. Luckily she agreed to talk, but not in a public place.

"You've humiliated me way too much in public already."

They both agreed that the only place they had to talk was Mamoru's apartment. They walked towards his building not saying a word to each other.

As they entered the clean and neat apartment Usagi took a place in a chair instead of her usual spot at the couch so she didn't have to sit by his side and feel his touch. She knew she wouldn't be strong enough if he touched her.

Mamoru sat on the couch and looked at her and they both stared at each other for a very long time. Mamoru spoke first.

"There is something about me that is utterly wrong. Something I don't know how to change and something that other people don't seem to understand. I guess I don't understand what that is either."

Her eyes kept locked in his but she didn't say a word. For once in her life, she showed no emotion. He knew he had hurt her bad.

"The truth is I don't know how to be loved" he continued, "I don't remember ever being loved before I met you. I remember so little about my parents… I know they loved me but I don't remember how it felt to be loved. Something about your love towards me feels wrong. It feels like I don't deserve what you give me. I have this constant need to find something wrong with you, something that can help me not fall for you completely. Remember when we met?"

She sighted. Of course she remembered, he broke her heart back then.

"I met you and I saw this angel right in front of me. What a sight! That little funny girl wearing Odangos in her head and giggling around town as if nothing could hurt her…" Mamoru was lost in his memories. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his couch letting the words escape his lips. "You use to scare me so bad! I thought you were very strange, almost fake. I didn't know there was such a thing as genuine happiness and well-being before I met you. You were always so intense. Feeling every single emotion you could. You would get not only happy, you'd get overly excited and you would never get sad, you would get depressed. There are not midterms with you. It's a rollercoaster of emotions. I guess that's why I used to love to make fun of you – because I loved to see you feeling emotions and I had no idea I could make you happy, so I tried to get all I could get from you. I envied you. I still do, to be honest."

She never heard any of these words coming from his mouth.

"It was too much for me to bare…you know? Being around you. In my head I would never be able to get the attention of such an interesting girl like you. And then everything else happened that made us be together. That was good to finally have you in my arms. It made me happy for the first time in my life. I've been so happy with you, Usako. Still, I always had the feeling I would never be able to show you how much I truly love you. I've been so caught up in trying to built a career and make sure we get married and have a comfortable life that I didn't pay attention to the essential. I notice now that many times you really needed my attention and I was too busy working, studying and I couldn't be what you needed me to be. I need to put more effort into proving I love you. I just don't know where to start.

I am sorry. I was so jealous. I saw you with Seiya and I felt my heart breaking. I felt like I had lost you. I was terrified with the idea of being without you. You are my whole life and I have no reason to be without you. I will not be happy without you because you are my strength. It feels fucking scary to depend on someone else other than myself. I have never needed anyone else and I need you so bad…it terrifies me and I wanted to prove I am not vulnerable like this and I don't need to have you with me." He finally opened his eyes and found Usagi's big blue eyes widening as she looked at him.

Usagi was officially in shock. He wouldn't swear out loud and he was not the type of guy who would just talk about his feelings openly. He never admits to feel alone or to need anyone. She knew that meant a lot to him and felt like she couldn't keep playing hard to get anymore. She slowly sat by his side and held him tight.

"I love you Usako, and I am sorry I broke your heart" he whispered sounding unhappy.

"Shhh… don't say anything else. It's fine. I'm here, aren't I? You won't be alone anymore if you don't let anything else get in between us. You have to start believing me when I tell you something and… I have to believe myself. I know we are really different…you're reliable and constant most of the time and I am…you know, kind of crazy. I realize that I have to be more true to myself and that's the only way you'll be able to trust me."

"You're perfect the way you are, you don't need to change a bit"

They stared at each other and she smiled softly.

"Don't you want us to have a grown up, responsible and faithful relationship? Then trust me, both of us need to work on ourselves."

"Usagi" Mamoru looked at her very seriously "I don't want people getting in between us anymore. I am a little angry with the girls."

She blushed a little bit

"I understand. They were trying to help us Mamo-Chan."

"I know. But I don't want it anymore. It just made everything even more confusing."

Usagi agreed and promise that would never happen again. They decide they wouldn't tell the girls about getting back together until they were making positive changes. They both smiled and he held her tight.

They stayed like that for a long time until their lips met.

Usagi pushed Mamoru close to her, as she would gently caress his hair. His hands traced a way from her chin to her collarbone and then back to her face.

She stopped kissing him and whispered:

"I want to be yours. Please don't say no again."

He froze and stared at her, surprised by her boldness. He noticed a light blush in her face but she smiled and seemed confident in what she was saying.

"Are you sure, Usako? Don't you think we should wait a little more and" Her lips were pressed against his so he wasn't able to finish his sentence. She took control of the kiss and gently caressed his chest under his shirt. He was still pretty much surprised by all that but couldn't control himself any further. He held her bridal style and walked her to his bedroom.

He lied her down in his bed and looked at her, smiling.

"I will stop if you want."

"Undress Me," She said.

His hands were shaking a little bit as he slowly removed her shirt. He hesitated and then removed her lace skirt as well. She leaned towards him and begun to take off his shirt. He helped her with removing his pants and as soon as it was on the floor she lied back down and he lied beside her. They looked at each other as if not sure of how to proceed. She giggled and touched his face. He smiled back to her and as she began to remove her bra he stopped her.

"I would love to do that myself," he said

He carefully removed her bra and stared at her beautiful full breasts. Then he slowly caressed each one at a time and gently touched them with his tongue playfully enjoying the taste of her flesh.

He slowly lied on top of her and began to kiss her gently on the lips and then more passionately. He kissed every inch of her face and moved to her neck, sensually provoking her. Her hands touched him all over his body and stopped at his bottom. She squeezed it making him moan.

He felt more aroused and gently pressed his harden against her womanhood making her moan this time. He reached to touch her panties but before he took them off he asked if she really wanted to continue with that. She said yes and he removed them while admiring her beauty. He also removed his underwear and lied on top of her, both of them completely naked and very aware of the fact that their bodies were touching and feeling every inch of each other's skin. It was their first time having sex and they were both very excited and unsure at the same time.

They made love in a very romantic and soft way. She felt some pain and he was so turned on that it took him a lot of strength to not come really soon. They both felt a lot of pleasure and experienced great sensations together. They were both really happy they made that decision and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Usagi woke up, around 8 p.m. she realized it was time to go home. She felt unsure of whether she should wake Mamoru up or not but she decided to let him sleep. He looked peaceful and satisfied. She blushed when she remembered that not long ago she was in his arms, being possessed and loved. It was better than she thought her first time could be and she wondered if he had done it before because he seemed a little too nervous for someone who had.

She left him a note that he read early in the morning when he finally got up saying:

'Mamo-Chan,

I had to go home because it's late and I have school. Please tell me it's not a dream and please let me love you.

Let's have lunch together tomorrow here at your apartment since we don't want people annoying us… and maybe we can kiss a little bit and… talk… hehe"

She signed with a bunny.

Mamoru giggled after reading that note. He felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he felt as happy as he could get.

He knew nothing could come in between them anymore.

_**A/N: Hi guys! Don't hate me! I know it took me a long time to finally update this and I only came up with this lame chapter. I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm feeling sick and I can't think straight. I beg you guys to review the chapter. I created a tumblr to keep you guys updated on ideas and to facilitate contact. I would really appreciate if you guys could read my tumblr. Prettyvchan dot tumblr dot com.**_

_**What should happen now? I have some ideas. I will share some options in the tumblr so please make sure to check it out :) Thanks for all the support! **_

_**Prettyvchan dot tumblr dot com, don't forget you guys!**_

_**Love!**_


End file.
